Tell the Truth
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: **sequel to Alone and Unwanted** Hiei is mourning, and it takes Koenma to knock some sense into him.


Hiei: *walks by whisling to himself*  
  
Gabbi: *follows him whisling*  
  
dee do, dee do...  
  
Hiei: Hey, Gabbi, didn't you say something like you're going to post a sequel to Alone and Unwanted?  
  
Gabbi: Oh yeah!  
  
*types like an idiot*  
  
Hiei: XX; it takes a fire demon to remind you?  
  
Gabbi: Yeah^^  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Siver-eyes Magician Girl- Now that's what I call a descriptive name! I am sorry you nearly cried, Hiei and I send you tissues! *throws Kleenex*  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- Now, tell me, did you get that from Hiei? No, kidding, but, I guess it was kawaii, but I don't know how...  
  
whatever- WHATEVERXD here's your MORE  
  
Nienna Helyanwe- Uh... what does that mean? Your pename I mean, anyways, I tried to make it a little happy, but I already had The War of Light and Dark pretty happy. I'm posting that when I finish my other two fic, and I suggest Hiei and Kurama supporters read it, it is full of lovin' in the yaoi version!  
  
Neoroadkill- An 8? Doumo Arigato!  
  
Wow guys! Doumo Arigato! I can't stress enough!  
  
So, here ya go!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
**Tell the Truth**  
  
**or Alone and Unwanted 2**  
  
**By Gabbi**  
  
**Dedicated to those who reviewed**  
  
"Na...ni...?" Hiei moaned.  
  
The memories flooded back. Kuwabara and Yusuke dead. And Kurama... and love...  
  
Hiei groaned louder.  
  
"You're awake," said a voice.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes, hoping his fox was still there... laughing or something... anything...  
  
He wasn't.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei moaned.  
  
"He's gone, Hiei, he and Yusuke and Kuwabara. They're gone. You were the only one who survived."  
  
"Iie... it can't be true..."  
  
"He is," it was Koenma talking the whole time. He felt sorry for the half-breed. Botan found him when she went to take the others to their places (a/n: i'm not telling where!). He was asleep on Kurama.  
  
"Iie... it isn't..." he whispered.  
  
"Hiei, believe me. He is gone."  
  
"Iie... you lie... it can't be true..."  
  
"Hiei! Listen to me! Botan came to take him! He died right before she came! You cried to sleep! Hiei! He is gone... Hiei..."  
  
"...."  
  
"...Hiei?"  
  
"Go... away..."  
  
"Hiei, come on, get out of that curled-up postion, you look smaller than me."  
  
And he did. He looked like a little pocupine, all scrunched up like that.  
  
"Hiei... I know you are sad. I understand... I do... I mess with this stuff all the time. Kurama had one last thing to tell you before he went."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"He said that you should be happy. And tell Yukina the truth."  
  
"Tell her the truth?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Hiei, the truth about you and the fact you are her oniisan."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Do it, Hiei, it is the right thing, and Kurama will be happy."  
  
"But... ngh..."  
  
Hiei curled up more.  
  
"It... it hurts..."  
  
"What does, Hiei?"  
  
"Loss. I can't..."  
  
His voice was getting high and Koenma could tell that his throat was closing up and he was trying to fight back tears.  
  
"C'mon, Hiei, laying on the floor won't help."  
  
"I... can't..."  
  
"Hiei, you-"  
  
"I TOLD TOO MUCH TRUTH TODAY! I ADMITTED SOMETHING I WANTED TO HIDE FOREVER! I DIDN'T WANT TO EXPOSE SOMETHING, BUT I DID IT, KOENMA! I TOLD THAT I--"  
  
He broke into tears. It was too much.  
  
Koenma backed alittle. This was as shocking for him as it was for Hiei.  
  
"There, there..." Koenma said, trying to soothe him. "What did you tell?"  
  
"None. Of. Your. Business." Hiei said flat out, then cried alittle again.  
  
"What was it, Hiei, I know you want to say it, get it off your cheast."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei, onegai, if you tell, I won't force you to tell Yukina anything."  
  
"Well..."  
  
He felt as if he had to. He knew that it was the moment of truth., And not having to tell Yukina.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"I was in love with Kurama."  
  
Koenma sucked on his pacifier and his eyebrows furrowed. "Uh huh... that's it. I knew it. Do you feel better?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide. It felt good that he told the truth. He felt great. He felt like he finally got his heart unheavy. (a/n: lame words, but I can't think...)  
  
"A...arigato, Koenma. I-I feel better..."  
  
He ran out of the office. He ran all the way to Genkai's temple.  
  
Koenma was right, the truth did help you.  
  
And Yukina had to witness it.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabbi: *smirks* all done^^  
  
Hiei: Okay...  
  
Gabbi: I might add another part, but if you don't review, I can't.   
  
Hiei: R&R, so she will shut up.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
